villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Professor Calamitous
Professor Finbarr Calamitous was Jimmy's most recurring nemesis on The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius animated series. He was a former student of Lindbergh Elementary, famous for never finishing anything he did, such as inventions, his lunch, and even his own sentences. He was voiced by Tim Curry. Role in the series In his first appearance, Calamitous plotted to destroy Jimmy Neutron out of jealousy of his genius, but failed when Jimmy took advantage of his habit of never finishing anything to force him into retreating. After that incident, Calamitous took shock therapy to cure his speech problems, but even that didn't last long. He kept appearing in the series trying to destroy Jimmy and his friends, even joining forces with his other enemies, but failing every time. Video games Nicktoons Unite! Calamitous is the one who formed the Evil Syndicate to steal energy from other worlds to power his Doomsday Device, a machine made to destroy worlds in seconds. He kept instructing the other villains to attack the heroes while he acted behind the scenes to perfect the machine. In the final battle, he ordered the villains to retreat and attack the heroes all at once. But even that failed, as Calamitous was defeated by Jimmy after the other villains were defeated, right before Spongebob turned off the machine. Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots Calamitous once again tried to attack the worlds, this time due to being a contestant in the "Biggest Genius" award. His scheme this time was to capture and feed fairies in/from Fairy World with Bikini Bottom's krabby patties, making them release "fairy gas", which he used to make the toys come to life. Also, he seeked to create robotic copies of the heroes to fight them. Looking to expand the production, he included a new factory in Pupununu, which forced the world's hero, Tak, to seek his way into the main factory. There, he found the other heroes (Spongebob and Patrick at first) and joined forces with them and a rogue robot of Calamitous to destroy the robots and the toy versions of them. In the end, they discovered Calamitous' reasons and sent him to jail again. Personality Calamitous, much like stereotypical evil geniuses, while incredibly smart and evil, can also be somewhat comedical and absent-minded. His problem of forgetting things is always used to the heroes' advantage, and while he did go through shock therapy to cure himself, his problem somehow came back during the events of Nicktoons Unite!, as his defeat was because he forgot to make the Doomsday Machine with solar panels instead of plugs, which were turned off by Spongebob. While he does love his daughter, Beautiful Gorgeous, he is always trying to get her to be evil like him, instead of just letting her do it her way, which creates some conflict between the two. Trivia *Ironically enough, he is voiced by Tim Curry, who is well known for portraying villains much more threatening and dark than him, like Pennywise and Hexxus. Category:Jimmy Neutron Villains Category:Evil Genius Category:Mad Scientist Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:TV Show Villains Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Power Hungry Category:Archenemy Category:Old Villains Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Psychopath Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Parents Category:Cheater Category:Liars Category:Fairly OddParents Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Child-Abusers Category:Crossover Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Empowered Villains Category:Depowered Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Outright Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Gadgeteers Category:Robot Pilots Category:Kidnapper Category:Time-Travellers Category:Villains with Heightened Awareness Category:Leader Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:Humans Category:Male Villains Category:Doctors Category:Destroyers Category:Affably Evil Category:Dimension Travelers